


What Happened When the Dishwasher in the Loft Broke

by haleygirl



Series: What Happened When... [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleygirl/pseuds/haleygirl
Summary: Rachel doesn't like doing chores and suddenly the list of chores gets a little more annoying. Includes spanking of adults.
Series: What Happened When... [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel hated chores. In theory, she knew keeping the loft tidy was a good thing and that everybody doing their part to make it happen was a reasonable way to avoid roommate conflict over it. She just didn’t like the part of actually seeing it through most of the time. She didn’t plan it exactly, but there was rarely a time when she couldn’t think of something better to be doing when it came time to do chores—homework even, or rehearsing certainly, or re-reading Barbra Streisand’s biography again. Kurt was ridiculously inflexible about them though and didn’t put up with excuses when they were late or “forgotten.” It had been a reason she’d been in trouble pretty often back when it was just her and Kurt alone in the loft, but now with Blaine around it somehow seemed worse. He was the type to get his chores done early half the time, especially if people were around to talk to while he was doing them. He almost seemed to enjoy them as long as he had company. Whenever she noticed him doing his chores unprompted, it made her feel low-key guilty for not starting hers yet. She knew Blaine wasn’t purposely trying to make her look bad, but it still annoyed her to see him overachieving on vacuuming or dusting when he had an hours long window to get around to it.  
“You know you don’t actually have to do that now, right? Kurt’s at the diner and won’t even see you did it until later,” she told him one afternoon they were both home after classes and she saw him dutifully wiping down the bathroom.  
Blaine shrugged. “Yeah but when he comes home I want to spend time with him, not waste it finishing chores I could have gotten out of the way.”  
Rachel waited until he turned hi back before rolling her eyes. It always came back to maximizing time to gaze into his fiancé’s eyes with Blaine. She’d thought he’d tone that down with more together-time but he’d been in New York several months now and was still getting up crazy early to make him breakfast in bed every day. If she didn’t love them both so much she’d think it was even more irritating than the chores thing.  
Unfortunately for Rachel, there was a recent wrinkle that made one of the chores on the chore chart significantly more tedious. She and Kurt had bought a used dishwasher last year but after 6 months of no problems, it suddenly wasn’t working. Rachel didn’t understand why they couldn’t at least have someone look at it to repair it or try to sweet-talk Blaine’s parents or something to get a brand new one that didn’t breakdown like this. But Kurt was on a budget push lately and that argument hadn’t ended up with anything more than a firm swat on her backside. In fairness, both she and Blaine had conceded they could use a little accountability around spending sometimes. Blaine was inclined to want to stop off for lunch at an overpriced restaurant when he was perfectly capable of packing a budget-friendly lunch before heading off to classes in the mornings. Rachel had gotten in a habit of waiting to the last minute to leave for things and “needing” to take an expensive taxi across town rather than walking or taking a far cheaper bus or subway ride to get where she needed to go. While Kurt had expensive taste in clothes, he also had an eye for bargains and was better able to limit impulse purchases in the name of having money for necessities (and of course, the occasional well-considered fashion splurge, within reason).  
“My dad was a single parent running a tire shop for years when I was a kid. If there’s one thing he taught me, it’s that money doesn’t grow on trees. If you two can’t start thinking before you spend on needless things you’re both going to end up struggling a lot more later on. Your folks were really generous about helping you get launched here in New York but we can’t rely on them to bail us out. We’re artists with student loans in New York City. We’re probably going to go through time where we don’t know when our next paycheck is coming and we’re not going to be able to deal with that unless we get in the habit of smart spending and saving now. You may not like getting disciplined for this now but hopefully you’ll thank me when you’re not just another starving artist one day, and have any money for retirement at all!” he had scolded, exasperated, on one difficult night they’d both sheepishly admitted side-stepping the expectations. That scolding—well that and a warning future infractions would most definitely be considered cause for some corporal punishment-- made an impression. By the end of the night both meekly submitted revised budgets for Kurt’s approval, complete with agreements as to weekly spending allowances and contribution expectations to a joint fund for emergencies.  
And so it was that the dishwasher had broken down and while their handy friend Russ from downstairs had taken a quick look at it for free, his diagnosis had been that it would likely cost as much to repair the thing as it would to buy another one, Kurt wouldn’t even think of doing it right now. “If you decide it’s important enough, you can start putting money aside towards a new one, but I’m not throwing funds at something expensive we can get by without right now. We have bills to pay and budgets to keep.”  
“Isn’t this an emergency? What’s an emergency fund even for if we can’t even use it?” Rachel had asked, only to get a stern talking to regarding the meager amount they’d even saved so far in said emergency fund and the difference between wants and needs. Rachel even tried to argue that all that dishwater would create dry skin problems on her hand but Kurt countered with his vast knowledge of moisturizer options and she gave up. The chore chart already had a designation for who was to take care of dishes on any given day, Kurt reasoned, and they would all have to get used to washing them by hand for a while. “I imagine you won’t feel like it sometimes,” he lectured, “but if you ever need motivation, I’m guessing it’d be even less fun to do while nursing a warm bottom,” he said pointedly. “You think that’s going to be necessary?” he asked.  
“No, sir,” they’d replied—Blaine dutifully and Rachel more grudgingly.  
“We’ll see,” Kurt responded, hoping he’d made enough of an impression it wouldn’t be necessary but having a long enough history with Rachel to know that it was a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was trying to follow the rules, he really was. To be fair he was always like that—happier to comply with the rules and be praised for good behavior than try to fight them. Rachel was sometimes prone to trying to see what she could get away with than he was, and far more likely to question the rules in the first place. While Blaine wasn’t exactly thrilled that dishwashing chores were now going to take longer, he made a point of not complaining about it—Rachel did more than enough of that for both of them and it was unlikely to change Kurt’s directives anyhow so he didn’t see the point. Overall, Blaine had been doing a decent job of meeting expectations the past few weeks and it felt pretty good. School was harder than he expected in so many ways, but being in New York was still a thrill and that helped keep him from getting too down on himself about it. Just have to keep my head in the game and stay disciplined. And as far as homework and chores went, he mostly was—and usually didn’t even mind that much.   
Staying disciplined about his spending though, was a little more challenging for some reason. It was just hard not to be a little impulsive about it, which was a problem now that he was on his own and surrounded by establishments that by and large charged a great deal more than the Lima Bean. Back in high school he’d had an allowance and saved some every summer working amusement park gigs, but he didn’t have a lot of expenses. Back then his money mostly went to the things he wanted like bowties, music downloads, and the occasional night out at Breadstix. Suddenly having to allot funds for transportation, books for school, and his share of the rent—it was all a big adjustment while being surrounded by incredible restaurants and vendors trying to sell him things.  
After his parents’ credit history fiasco, Blaine was pretty freaked out about credit cards and tried to deal with cash except for grave emergencies, especially since he didn’t have much actual income. His parents had felt that adjusting to New York and NYADA was a lot to take on all on their own and had said that since they were the ones paying the exorbitant tuition and all, he ought to comply with their wish that he not take on additional work for at least his first year. So he’d agreed that, even though he’d have loved to have worked at the diner with Kurt, aside from a couple hours a week work-study gig in the NYADA library, he wouldn’t be doing any work but homework. His folks had been generous enough to give him some spending money in return, but it wasn’t much and it had to last the whole school year. Kurt was right to say that keeping to a budget with it was going to be essential… it just wasn’t likely to be all that fun.  
Every morning since he’d agreed to this new and improved budget, he dutifully packed a decently healthy lunch while he was (still) making Kurt breakfast in bed. Truth be told, that part wasn’t hard to take care of when he was already up and cooking anyway. But his first class of the day was almost always Dance 101 or Stage Combat, which tended to try to physically break him before it was even 10. So a lot of the time, he found himself digging into his bag and eating most, if not all, of that lunch in the hall as he rushed off to Voice or Scene Analysis. And then on his lunch break, the food trucks inevitably called. And after school—well, rarely was a day at NYADA not harrowing, so could he really blamed for wanting to treat himself on the way home? Plus New York was filled with homeless people begging for quarters, starving artist musicians busking in the subway, etc.—and Blaine had a hard time just walking by without giving them something. Usually it was just a dollar here and there, but it added up.  
Which is how he found himself in an uncomfortable position one afternoon with Artie. Artie had been doing a film shoot near NYADA for a class while Kurt was working at the diner, so Blaine had met him and a couple of his classmates for coffee and cronuts after. After they wrapped up, Blaine walked with Artie down to the subway station and realized he needed to refill his Metrocard. He dug into wallet and realized he didn’t have enough cash. Luckily Artie was able to lend him a few dollars, accepting his promises he’d pay him back at the next Monday night dinner, of course. But it was embarrassing.  
He was kicking himself over it the whole ride back to the loft. When he got there he went back through his wallet and looked through his receipts, trying to reconstruct his week and remember where all his spending cash had gone.   
Kurt and Rachel arrived a short time after.   
“Hey Blaine,” Rachel cheerily greeted.  
“Hi,” Blaine replied, trying to collect all of his receipts and stuff them back into his wallet.  
“Hey,” Kurt interrupted him, leaning over for a kiss. “What’s all this?”  
“Just… going through old papers, uh, trying to get organized.” Blaine said. Kurt nodded.  
“We picked up some chicken salad,” Kurt said. “Come, eat,” he invited, gesturing towards the table.  
“Whose turn is it for dishes?” Rachel called out as she was hanging her coat on the coat rack. “We could just eat on paper plates and not have to worry about washing dishes…” she ventured.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “And waste money on plates we’re just going to throw out? Great plan,” he said sarcastically. “But you’re in luck,” he added, checking the chart on the refrigerator. “It’s Blaine’s turn.”  
“Oh thank God,” Rachel exclaimed.  
Blaine sighed and nodded, collecting the receipts and returning them to his wallet. He crossed to the table, stealing a quick kiss from his fiancé before sitting down. He let Rachel and Kurt prattle on about NYADA gossip. He felt guilty, annoyed with himself that he’d only just agreed to do better keeping to his budget a couple weeks ago and he’d already run into trouble. If he’d been alone it would have been an awfully long walk back to the loft. Come on Blaine, you know better. He shook his head and tried to focus on the chicken salad, debating whether to tell Kurt what happened. He might be mad at him, but he usually told Kurt everything and keeping it from him would feel like lying. He usually tried to not give in to desires to keep things from Kurt. Kurt often found out when either Rachel or Blaine hid things from him, and was never very lenient in response. But for Blaine it was less about that than a desire not to have to carry any secrets around—he was very sensitive to the burden of trying to cover anything up, and didn’t handle his own guilt very well. Even if he had to face some unpleasant consequences every now and then, it was better, to his reasoning, to make an effort to have no secrets or lies. So he tried, usually to share things even if they weren’t exactly flattering.   
“So how was your day?” Kurt asked, pouring milk into a glass.  
Blaine blinked and then shrugged. “Fine, I guess.” …Maybe later.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel couldn’t toss her plate into the sink fast enough when dinner was over. Kurt reminded her with a gesture toward the chore chart that she still had to dust—to which she somehow managed to hold her tongue. Dusting was dumb, in her opinion—no one even can tell if you did it or not half the time-- but it was relatively quick to do. She flitted about the loft as quickly as she could manage, then flopped on the couch to catch up on some reality TV.  
If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed Blaine’s quietness that evening. He had let them talk for the most part over dinner and had remained aloof as it wrapped up. He took his time with the dishes, filling the sink with hot soapy water, washing, drying, and then putting every dish away. Kurt didn’t really notice at first either, as he was busy taking out the trash and then studying for a looming Shakespeare exam, while trying to block out the annoying reality tv in the background as he did so.  
“Do you have to watch that now, Rachel? I’m trying to focus here,” he complained.  
“I did my chores. I’m allowed to relax!” she retorted.  
Kurt sighed. “Well, turn it down a couple notches at least,” he muttered, not really wanting to get into a big fight. Mostly he was wishing Shakespeare hadn’t written so many plays and that he wasn’t burdened with remembering them all right now, it wasn’t really about Rachel. Rachel, for her part, complied (with a pout), and all was quiet for a few minutes.   
But as Kurt shuffled his flash cards at one point he saw Blaine hunch over to wipe down the sink a bit out of the corner of his eye and it drew his curiosity. It was a small thing, but Blaine was usually fairly chipper during chores, babbling on as he did them. He looked lost in thought. Something was off.  
“Blaine, you almost done?” he ventured.  
Blaine looked up, startled. “What?”  
“Are you almost done?” he repeated. “You just seem distracted.”  
Blaine shook himself a second. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Just… takes longer now I guess?”  
“It wouldn’t if we bought a new dishwasher!” Rachel interrupted triumphantly.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. She was trolling for a talking to, but he didn’t feel like bothering.   
Blaine smiled a small smile at that and then tossed the washcloth back on the hook and crossed over to Kurt.   
“You need help?” he asked, gesturing towards the flashcards.  
“Sure,” Kurt agreed, handing them over.  
They worked their way about half way through the cards, and Kurt did pretty well.   
“You’re on top of this,” Blaine praised.  
“Trying to be,” Kurt responded. “My goal is to get honors this semester and this class is the only one I really worry about sometimes.”  
Blaine made a slight face at that. He was pretty sure he was going to pass his classes this semester, but he definitely wasn’t feeling confident like that about it. He certainly didn’t imagine his stage combat grade was going to be anything to brag about at this point. And theatre history was regularly challenging him far beyond anything he’d experienced in high school.   
“Well, I think you’re doing great,” Blaine dismissed.  
Kurt smiled. Blaine was always the cheerleader. “You were quiet at dinner,” he commented.  
“I was?” Blaine asked absently.  
Kurt nodded in reply, studying him. “Did you have fun with Artie this afternoon? I wish I could have met up with you all.”  
Blaine fidgeted. “Um. Yeah. We got coffee and cronuts.”  
Kurt shook his head with a huff. “You two and your cronuts,” he muttered. Kurt liked a good pastry as much as the next guy, but he didn’t understand the obsession.  
Blaine looked at his hands at that, which got Kurt concerned. “Hey-- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound judge-y there. I’m not telling you what you can and can’t eat—“  
“No, I—“ Blaine interrupted with a start. “I really—You didn’t--- It’s just that I… shouldn’t have bought them,” he confessed.  
“They do have a lot of calories,” Rachel piped in, to Blaine’s annoyance. He had forgotten she was there, hearing.  
“No I—I didn’t mean about… that.” Blaine told her, feeling his face warm. “I just meant I shouldn’t be wasting my money on them.”  
Kurt studied Blaine. “Well, I have been telling you forever that they’re overpriced. But you budgeted for some snacks and things, as long as you didn’t—“  
“I did.”  
“…Did what?”  
Blaine made a face, looking away. “Go over my budget,” he said quietly. He shrugged, feeling like he’d screwed up.   
Rachel eyes widened a little. She knew Kurt had been on Blaine about money lately. If it had been her she wouldn’t be volunteering that kind of information. Someone’s gonna be in trou-ble.  
“Oh,” Kurt said, absorbing the information. I knew something was off. Flash cards would need to wait. “What happened? Do you know how much over you are?” he asked neutrally.  
“No. I mean, I can find out—I didn’t count it up but I didn’t have any cash on me to refill my Metrocard,” he admitted. “So Artie kinda lent me a few dollars.”  
“I see. Well, you will pay him back,” Kurt spoke with quiet firmness.  
“Yes, sir. Of—of course, sir.”  
“You counted out your cash allowance at the beginning of the week. Where did all that money go? It’s not even Friday yet.”  
“Well I--- I went to that Polish bakery yesterday, and I did get some Japanese food for lunch today,” Blaine said, trying to remember it all. “I uh, kinda gave a dollar to this guy playing sax in the park this morning…. I don’t know, it added up I guess.”  
“It does when you don’t keep track of it.” Kurt scolded.  
Blaine hung his head. “Yes, sir.”   
“You’re lucky Artie was there. What if you’d been alone?”  
Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I’d have had to walk. Or…” he bit his lip. “I mean, I do have the emergency credit card I guess I could have used it to take a cab.”  
“And waste even more money?” Kurt snapped.  
Blaine squirmed. “Hypothetically? Maybe?”   
“At the very least if that happens you should just put a couple dollars on the Metrocard. Don’t throw money away on a cab, Blaine!”  
“Yes of course sir, I wasn’t…thinking.”  
“Your parents get the bill on the emergency credit card. Wouldn’t be a super comfortable conversation explaining that you blew your necessary travel funds on pastries, would it?”  
“No, sir.”  
“And what happened to packing lunch every day?”  
“I have been… sometimes,” Blaine hedged. In truth, he had packed a lunch the day before, but the new Japanese restaurant was calling him and Kurt had had a voice lesson so….  
Rachel shook her head. Blaine was not doing a great job of defending himself. And he’d had to do the dishes tonight too! Poor guy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sometimes,” Kurt repeated, shaking his head. “Young man, you’ve had this budget for what? Two weeks? I’d have thought you’d at least pay enough attention to make sure you always had the means to get a ride home.”  
“I didn’t notice about my Metrocard until—“  
“Clearly. Whose job was it to notice, Blaine? When you’re a whole grown adult going to college in New York City, whose job is it to monitor your finances and keep yourself under budget? Whose job was it to skip an overpriced pastry they can’t afford?”  
Blaine grimaced, not liking getting scolded-- especially with Rachel right there on the couch nearby.  
“…Mine, sir.”  
“We talked about this. Not even two weeks ago!”   
“I’m sorry sir. I’ll do better,” Blaine offered meekly.  
Kurt sighed. “Do you have homework?” he asked.  
“I finished at the library before I went out with Artie,” Blaine said quietly.  
“Well that’s good. You should get ready for bed now and then we will discuss consequences,” Kurt said firmly.  
“…Yes, sir.”   
Blaine felt small now, but he appreciated having something to do besides defend his stupidity. He shuffled off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
“Wow.” Rachel said after the door shut behind him, unable to help herself.  
“He’s just too impulsive sometimes,” Kurt said, shaking his head and considering what to do.  
“He’s such a sucker for all of the fancy food available to him in New York now,” Rachel commented, enjoying this a bit more than she should.  
“Sucker is right. He doesn’t even think to check out which items cost less on the menu before he orders half the time. I can’t believe he spent his last dollar on a cronut. For someone so smart he can be ridiculous sometimes,” Kurt vented.  
“Guess it’s a good thing Artie was able to bail him out,” Rachel said.  
“For sure. I didn’t expect him to be perfect with his budget right out of the gate, but I’d have thought the threat of getting his butt spanked would have at least kept him focused enough not to put himself in a position to be stranded in the middle of New York.”  
“Well he was honest and told you about it. He feels bad. Maybe you should go easy on him.”  
“He always feels bad. After he spaces out on the expectations. I’m not caving on consequences just because he’s embarrassed he screwed up. At minimum it certainly looks like he’s going to be in the loft and bored this weekend, since apparently he’s already blown through his spending money.”  
Rachel perked up at that, wondering if Kurt might sentence him to more weekend chores, taking some off her plate. He grounded her once and did that, and while she didn’t like it much when the shoe was on the other foot, the possibility in these circumstances was intriguing, especially if dishwashing was on the list somewhere.  
“Maybe you should… have him do some things around the loft then. Keep him busy?” she ventured.   
Kurt scoffed at that, on to her. “Rachel Barbra Berry, are you seriously going to try to use this to get out of your responsibilities?”  
“Who said I was—“ Rachel sputtered, defensive. “I was just trying to help!“   
“You know what you were doing,” Kurt retorted. Rachel only huffed in reply, which Kurt took as acquiescing to his point. He cleared his throat. “At any rate, we shouldn’t be talking like this. You don’t get a vote on how I discipline him. You’d pitch a fit if you ever caught him gossiping about your punishment when you were the one bending rules.”  
“It’s not gossip! It’s not like it’s a secret, you were reprimanding him four feet away from me. Besides, even when you punish him in the bedroom, we all know I can still hear-- ”  
“Uh huh. Well I’m sure you don’t go out of your way to eavesdrop, but just because you’re sometimes privy to his… correction, doesn’t mean I need your opinions about it. Just enjoy that it’s not you this time, young lady,” Kurt said, pointedly walking to his bedroom and closing the curtain with finality.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine took a breath as he patted his face with a washcloth. I’ll get better at this. It was humbling to be taken to task for what happened, but the worst had been getting over his embarrassment to ask Artie for a loan. Blaine really didn’t want to be in that position again. Artie had been surprised but didn’t have any problem with it, saying he knew Blaine could be trusted to pay him back. Blaine would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. But he didn’t like being caught unawares, and he certainly didn’t like looking like he didn’t have his life together. He couldn’t blame Kurt for being so stern about the whole thing.  
Might as well face the music.  
Blaine meekly stepped out of the bathroom and immediately noticed that the curtain to the bedroom was closed. Rachel was feigning interest in her stupid tv show as though she didn’t even notice him. Ugh she’ totally going to overhear me getting punished too. This was a major problem, in his view, with living in the loft—even with privacy curtains there wasn’t a whole lot of real privacy. At this point they had been punished together a couple times and punished separately several more. He knew Rachel was sympathetic to him in times like these, even though they both were generally too embarrassed to really talk about it. After all, she knew what it was like getting “corrected” by Kurt. But it didn’t make the idea of a witness any easier in a moment like this. Kurt didn’t always punish them in front of each other, but knowing that he could, or at least that the other would hear about it—or literally hear it—was a good deterrent from certain misbehaviors (for Blaine at least)… sometimes. Just wasn’t this time. Stupid bakery.  
Blaine walked over to the bedroom, trying not to think about Rachel, and stepped through the curtain. Kurt was waiting for him, sitting at his stool at his little work desk. There eyes met and Blaine nodded a little nervously, making busy by throwing the towel around his neck towards the hamper and then wordlessly pulling out pajamas and beginning to change.  
Finally, he found himself stalling a bit, pointlessly folding up his day clothes before carefully placing them, too, in the hamper. He chewed his lip, uncertain what to say and avoiding Kurt’s gaze.  
“So,” he breathed out at last.  
“So.” Kurt responded, low in a way that made Blaine’s back muscles tense.  
“…I’m uh… in trouble,” Blaine said, feeling sheepish.  
“Yes. You are.”  
Blaine swallowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep up with my budget this week, sir. I should have been more responsible.”  
“You knew the consequences,” Kurt commented quietly with a shrug.  
“I did, sir. I guess I just… forgot about them for a bit.”  
Kurt nodded. “Well, hopefully I can provide a good reminder.”  
Blaine’s eyes flitted up at Kurt and then away again. He fidgeted.  
Kurt cleared his throat and stood. “This coming week we will divide your spending allowance by day instead of by week. It seems you can’t handle having that much money to keep track of so we’ll see how you do with less responsibility before you earn a weekly allowance back.”  
“That’s fair, sir,” Blaine responded, embarrassed and resigned.  
“And since you’re broke, you will have plenty of time for homework and considering your spending habits this weekend. I’m not having you binge-watching or wasting your Saturday on a video game marathon with Sam when you need to be feeling the result of your actions. If you’re bored you can read a book, or write me an essay about the importance of personal finance, got it?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Kurt crossed his arms. “I’m not mad at you, but losing track of your transportation needs falls pretty close to a safety concern in my book young man,” he commented.  
Blaine grimaced. He didn’t altogether agree, but he wasn’t really in a position to be arguing right now and safety was definitely something Kurt took seriously. Blaine glanced at the curtain, figuring Rachel was still behind it hearing him get dressed down.  
“I un-understand sir. I mean—I -- I’ll do better,” he stammered.  
“A dollar here and there is one thing, but fail to account for your basic needs like this again, and I’m going to wonder if you need something stronger than my hand to keep you focused on your responsibilities.”  
“…yes, sir.”   
“What did I tell you I’d do if you strayed from your budget, Blaine.”  
Blaine looked at the floor. He mumbled something and Kurt closed the gap between them, taking his arm.  
“I’m sorry? What did I tell you? Speak up.” Kurt repeated.  
Blaine flushed. “You said you’d spank my bottom.”  
“That’s right. I said I’d put you over my knee like a little naughty boy and give your bare bottom the good old-fashioned spanking it deserves. Wasting money on donuts every other day? You’re spending your money like a little boy, so I have no problem disciplining you like a little boy until you learn better.”  
“…Yes, sir,” Blaine said meekly, cowed.  
“I frankly had better things to do with my time tonight, young man, but don’t you ever think I won’t take the time to level proper consequences when you need them. Over my knee.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sat on the bed and Blaine nervously did as he was told, crawling over his fiancés knee, not daring to make any defense of his actions. It hadn’t even begun but already Blaine was feeling small and helpless. He truthfully agreed he deserved to be punished, but that didn’t change how he always loathed this moment of shame and consequence.   
Kurt made short work of baring his bottom, and, for better or worse, didn’t linger with an extended lecture this time. Blaine’s whole body tensed at the first sharp SMACK to his backside. Per usual, Kurt made a solid first impression there. Knowing it was coming had done little to lessen the startle of the sudden sting, or Blaine’s lowkey embarrassment hearing the unmistakable sound of it and his stuttered yelp reverberating through the loft. It sucks Rachel can hear. Blaine bit his lip, trying to keep his complaining and whimpering to himself. It was bad enough getting punished like a small child, so he tried not to get teary right out of the gate if he could help it, especially when it could be overheard.  
Blaine would be unlikely to admit this to anyone, even himself, but a small part of him appreciated that Rachel seemed to get herself in hot water roughly twice as often as he did, and so he was now pretty familiar with hearing that sound of an open hand slapping against a bare bottom from a safer distance. He nearly always felt a little sorry for her of course, but it sometimes also brought about a certain pride that he hadn’t disobeyed Kurt so badly as she had in a given moment. It could be a reminder to behave, but there were times it could be also be tempting to feel a little superior when Rachel was getting chastised, especially because she was inclined to certain missteps he never was. It was an unexpected benefit of not being the only one Kurt kept in line in this particular way now. Sometimes even if she got a little talking to in his presence he’d feel lighter, like he was ahead in some kind of race as to who needed less disciplining.   
Unfortunately his turn always came around again eventually, providing a rather rude reminder of why they had this arrangement in the first place. And the longer it had been since the last time he’d needed correction, the more general shame he tended to feel about it, and the more embarrassed he felt about Rachel knowing and hearing. Somehow it kind of made him regret his actions on a different level than the old days when all of this was a far more private affair. Of course it was fair, he guessed—if he could hear her when she got punished it didn’t seem like there was much argument that it ought to be any different for him—but it definitely added more unpleasantness to what was always, by definition, pretty unpleasant. WHY did I have to spend so much on Japanese food, what’s wrong with me?  
Kurt spanked in a steady circuit, aiming to leave Blaine’s bottom with a solid layer of sting for him to think about. They had been doing this long enough that he intuited how long and how hard was needed with relative confidence. While Blaine was too loyal to his own dignity to even consider employing the kinds of theatrics Rachel commonly did, Kurt was able to quickly discern when he was just apologizing to get his punishment over with or even resorting to a few crocodile tears, and he made a point of trying not to be swayed into ending a punishment prematurely. He didn’t count or time the punishment, but he tended to seek to be thorough when it seemed called for. He wasn’t really mad at this point, but he hoped to give Blaine some pause with impulsive spending and he knew Blaine well enough to know that he likely wouldn’t take that as seriously as he needed to with any half-measure discipline. Lengthening the time he spanked was more effective for him much of the time than a harsher but shorter punishment. Unlike with Rachel, who tended to screech and whine right out the gate, Blaine was more inclined to just try to scrunch his face up and take his punishment in relative quiet until the burning across his bottom started to become unbearable and set him to squirming. It was then, Kurt always figured, as he tightened his grip, that he had the best chance of making an impression that might last longer than the next hour and past the next temptation to misbehave.  
“Hmmm,” Blaine hummed miserably, having less care about Rachel at this point and just wishing it were over.  
“I have your attention, Blaine?” Kurt asked, continuing to steadily spank the reddening bottom over his knee.  
“Hmm-ye-esss OW!- ow, yes sir, I—I’m sorry sirrrr” Blaine moaned, wishing he’d kept within his budget more and more.   
Kurt gave a good SPANK to Blaine’s sitspots then, sending Blaine twisting with a whimper.   
Kurt followed up with another SMACK-SMACK nudging the tears to streaming down Blaine’s face and then the legs kicking, helpless.  
“If you can’t be responsible, you know what you can expect,” Kurt commented, adding another stinging SWAT just for good measure.  
Blaine’s hands rushed to his face, as though he were trying to hold the tears in, whimpering apologies, and Kurt knew he’d gotten his attention.   
“I hope you think of how this feels next time you think about disobeying young man. We had an agreement about you being responsible about your money. If you don’t like the way your sore red bottom feels right now I suggest you behave better. If you can’t follow the rules you’re going to keep finding I’m ready and willing to remind you.   
“Ye-eessssir,” Blaine sniveled, trying to hold himself together.   
Kurt sighed. It would remain to be seen if this would be sufficient “reminding” on this topic or not.


End file.
